Hungry Eyes
by Trance-Faith
Summary: This is set in 8x04 when Callie and Arizona were away at their conference.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is set in 8x04 when Callie and Arizona were away at their conference. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy. I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to have, or how frequently I'll be able to update. **

_Callie__'__s____POV_

The pencil was being spun in her long fingered hand until it was almost a blur. People were still filing into the big conference room, taking their seats all facing towards the large screen and podium. They'd only gotten there mid-afternoon the day before, and had taken no time at all in exploring the large building. They were staying the hotel attached the academic structure, as were many of the other people attending.

Looking round it felt odd not to know any of the faces. Or at least none of them personally. Sure she'd seen pictures of some of the larger names, and may well have read articles written by some of the others. It was Arizona who was in the know in this building. The PEDs surgeon had gone to high school, and even med school with some of them. Perhaps it was because her and her family had moved around so much, but the blonde seemed to know a lot more people than the average person.

One of these people the blonde had accumulated into her years of making friends was Abigail Turner. Abby was a quite attractive, average height brunette who Arizona had gone to high school for almost a year, and then had reencounter at Johns Hopkins briefly, before the other woman had fallen pregnant and left. It seemed she had returned to med school, because the fore mentioned woman had sat at a table across from them night before. Callie couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Arizona face when Abby had walked in. The adorable dimples had vanished, eyes widened and her mouth had fallen open, followed in concession by a blush.

Callie had turned to see what or who the blonde's eyes were following, only to see the brunette. Arizona's blush had brightened tenfold when the Ortho surgeon had turned back around, clearly embarrassed she'd been caught. Callie had taken way too much pleasure in watching the blonde squirm under her knowing eye, as the taller woman drained the last of her wine. Before Callie could even ask for any information on what was going on, the PEDs surgeon had walked out of the dinning area. Having already paid for their meal, the brunette took off after the fleeing woman, noting that the elusive dark haired woman had watched both women leave.

As it transpired Callie had found a pacing Dr Robbins just outside the door. As soon as the young woman was clear of the dinning room door, Arizona had gone into a rant about Dr Abigail Turner. Abby was had been one of "those girls" in high school. Popular, rich, beautiful and had a flirtatious nature. She had also been one of Arizona friends. The older doctor had fallen for Abby, and walking home after one drunken party, the intoxicated blonde had tried to kiss her older friend. Arizona face had return to its maroon blush at this point, explaining how Abby had been really nice and understanding in turning her down, revealing she was not gay.

It seemed the duo had remained friends during the rest of Arizona's time at that school, though both kept a respectful distance between them. It felt odd that nearly two decades later, her wife was still sufficiently embarrassed by that night, she'd all but ran from the room. However Callie had played the sympathetic wife and nodded and said "ahuh" in all the right places. It was clear the crush the fifteen year old Arizona Robbins had on Abby was completely gone, and it was just that daunting memory of that would be kiss had surprised the beautiful blonde. Callie had managed to walk them to their hotel room; it seemed unnoticed by the blonde.

Once through the door, both had taken refuge on the couch in the living room area, where Arizona had curled into Callie longer frame, saying how stupid she knew she had just been. It was at this point where the Ortho surgeon had laughed, and was soon followed by her wife. She'd been thankful that Arizona too could see the humorous side. Neither made it to the bed. While Callie wished she could say the reason was extremely hot and dirty, it had simply been because fatigue of the busy day, and being parents to a young infant, had finally overcome them.

Callie had woken with Arizona laid completely on top of her. The blonde head resting on her shoulder, while the rest of her was entangled with their longer twin which resided on the younger woman. The position had made the brunette's heart soar, both at the pleasant feeling of having Arizona weight on top of her, but also at the knowledge of knowing that their Sofia often slept on her chest in the same position.

She was missing their daughter, probably as much as Arizona was if not more, but had been in awe at the amount of times the blonde had called Mark the day before to check on Sofia. Just as Callie knew she would be, Arizona was a fantastic mother. Possibly more so than the brunette, because Callie simply worried about her safely and got lots of baby cuddles whenever she could. Arizona on the other hand had an excellent mix of concerned and fun parent. Though why this still amazed Callie she wasn't sure, what more could you expect from a fully grown woman with wheels in her shoes.

Arizona was the perfect mother. Mark even said so! Both she and Mark were, though they wouldn't even say it, jealous of the relationship between Arizona and their little girl. Callie was, without a doubt convinced that Sofia's first word would be "mama", and it would be Arizona she was talking to. It was Arizona who when at three am Sofia decided she wanted to be awake, and was furious none of her parents were awake with her, would soothe the screaming infant back into the land of dreams.

They'd slept in. Both women entwined, had had to rush to change out of their clothes from the night before, climb into the shower – together. Usually shared morning showers were much more…sexy than that one had been, and while Callie would have willingly pressed her wife into the cold tiles and screw her into oblivion, they both had separate seminars to attend.

A hand coming to rest on her knee, made the brunette jump with a start. Turning her head, with the full intend to tell the owner of the hand where to go, she saw Arizona sitting in the seat beside her. As they had been in such a rush that morning, both women had run to the noticed board to see where they were meant to be for the day's seminars. Callie had just written the room numbers, which had worked so far, as she was now sitting in room CL1.88, her fourth seminar of the day. She had not realised however that this seminar she would be enjoying the blonde's company.

Flashing a surprised smile, it took Callie a few moments to register Arizona's darkened eyes. Callie's heart fluttered, as the blonde leant towards her slightly, her hand still resting on the brunette's thigh. "Missed you", the blonde whispered, though there was something deliberate and spine tingling in her tone. "Missed you too", the brunette whispered back with ease. It was true, she had, and it was a pleasant surprise to see the other woman next to her.

A young brunette with glasses walked in from the door behind the podium. She didn't look very old, maybe a year or two older than Arizona. The nameless woman, stood expectedly looking over the talking audience, waiting it seemed for them to notice her, and quieten down. It only took about minute, for complete silence to fall upon the watching surgeons, and when the woman began to speak; her voice was laced with a thick Irish accent.

Callie wished she could concentrate. Wished she could listen and take in the words and learn how to be a more effective, caring surgeon, however the hand that had rested innocently on her lower thigh had now risen to allow her upper thigh to feel the taunting feathering touches of Arizona's fingertips. Glancing across, the blonde wasn't even looking at her, but already writing notes. What notes she could be writing Callie didn't know, because as far as she was aware, nothing "note worthy" had been said.

Ever so carefully. Ever so gently the hidden hand moved to her inner thigh. The small circles being drawn on her flesh were making her skin tingle. Callie couldn't get her mind to focus on the woman at the front, who was clearly more than happy to give speeches and talk publically. A jolt of jealous was aimed directly at the woman, followed by an actual jerk of Callie's body, as Arizona's hand slid even further down, pushing her jean's steam into her core.

The brunette turned to the other woman on her left hand side, who was giving her a disgruntled look, clearly under the impression that Callie had been drifting to sleep. It was the impression she was going to keep, as she couldn't see the invading hand beneath the long table. Glaring at the blonde who was still making those damned notes, she could have sworn she could see a slight smile tickling the other woman's lips. Arizona still wouldn't look at her.

If she tried to remove the hand, it would look suspicious, and considering the older woman on her left already thought she was falling asleep, she didn't really want to be known as the woman who touches herself in the middle of seminars. Instead she had to deal with the fingers which were now dancing across her center, making her bite down on her bottom lip, just to stop from making any noise.

A part of her was glad she'd chosen the back row, one seat in, which meant no one was behind them or across from them to see. Though there was very little Callie could do as Arizona continued her, almost invisible taunting, because if she moved, the maybe twenty to thirty seats attached her own, would move too. So instead she had to try and remain as still as she could, which kept her quite literally at the mercy of the blonde next to her. The other part of her wished she sat closer to the front, in the hope that Arizona would feel more self conscious and not do it, though Callie highly doubted that was true.

Arizona's palm was pushed directly into her clitoris, causing her upper half to move backward, her lower forward, and her arms to drop onto of the slim table, though thankfully not too loudly. The noise however was loud enough that the female speaker shot her a glare across the maybe thirty rows of people in front of her, and the hand stilled long enough for Callie to give an apologetic look in return.

The speaker soon continued as if nothing had happened, and suspected most of the people in the room hadn't even noticed the interruption. Deciding enough was enough; Callie clamped her leg shut, in theory stilling the wandering hand. That did not happen. Callie's movement only stopped Arizona's wrist from moving, her fingers however were still very able to move. And move they did.

Arizona's palm was still pressed against her clit, and now Callie had secured the hand in place, she had constant contact. Something she wasn't sure she was happy with or not, because the blonde's fingers were still pushing into her. For a fleeting, and rather daring moment Callie had wished she'd worn a skirt, this would have given Arizona more access.

The woman on her left shifted slightly, making Callie refocus and she became aware of two things. The first she'd been sitting with her mouth open slightly, just on the verge of groaning. She shut her mouth quickly, teeth clenched. The second was the woman on her left had now moved to cross her legs, effectively stopping Callie from being able to move left. She only had two options, remain in her place, and try and survive the on slaughter of the delicious friction in between her legs, or move to her right, giving Arizona even more access. The latter was not happening in such a public place.

Her fingers tightened on the desk, almost turning white. The Latina could hear Arizona's scratching pen, writing out the verbal nonsense that was coming from the Irish woman in front of her. Okay, no the speaker probably was making perfect sense to any who didn't have their wife's hand securely attached to their groins. It didn't matter how hard she tried her hips still shook slightly of their own accord, every so often the chairs would creak.

Her lips betrayed her, as she let out a huff of a sigh. Arizona had to stop, and soon or Callie was going to come in a room of about six hundred people. It was her eyes that gave her away next, as they rolled closed as the blonde's fingers all but jabbed at her center, and had she not being wearing trousers or underwear, Arizona would have slipped inside. Closing her eyes was a very bad idea, because her mind then allowed her to see images of a very naked Arizona Robbins writhing beneath her, as Callie rode…

The noise of everyone moving caused her eyes to open with her start, and looking beside her, she saw Arizona withdraw her hand from beneath the table and collect the several pages of notes she had made. Callie knew her breathing was laboured, and she was probably flushed. The woman who had been frequently shooting her death stares throughout what the Latina must guess was both the longest and shortest hour and half of her life, stood.

Both Callie and Arizona stood and moved out of the way, allowing the woman and about six others passed them as Arizona continued to collect her things, and Callie's. The brunette could feel her legs shaking, and quite surprised that they were even holding her up. When it looked as if all the people who would try and exit their row passed them had gone, Callie hissed, "What the hell? I didn't hear a single word of that!"

The blonde's head lowered slightly, as she laughed. The laugh wasn't her usual bubbly, perky laugh. It was her sexy, hot chuckle. When Arizona looked up, standing to her full height, which in Callie's flats and the PEDs surgeon's heels, made them equal in height, she noted once again the sapphire eyes were navy blue. Arizona came so close to the younger woman, Callie could feel the heat radiating from her, as she said in a low, slightly deeper than usual voice, "I made notes for you. Now, tell me this morning you weren't thinking about fucking me against the shower wall".

People around them were still filing out, so no one in particular would notice the two women so close together at the back. It wasn't often Arizona swore, and when she did, it did extraordinary things to Callie's libido, which the blonde knew. "Tell me…" Arizona challenged her again. She couldn't, so shook her head. "Good", the older surgeon said, shouldering her purse, with her papers in one hand. A single finger hooked Callie's belt loop, pulling her even closer. Leaning in a hair's distance between them Arizona said, "Because I've been thinking about it all day".


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Hungry Eyes

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:**Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Storyline:** This is set in 8x04 when Callie and Arizona were away at their conference.

**Author's Note:**My life has been SO hectic since I left university back in May. I honestly can't explain what has been going on – but I just want to say thank you to those of who you have listened to me talk about the weirdness that is my life right now – you know who you are! Also wanted to tell you all that I got my grade back – I am now a Bachelor of Science in Psychology and Counselling.

**Beta:** No beta was used while I wrote this, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

**Callie's POV**

The hand clutched in her own was tight and pulling her on, because there was no way after that hour on slaughter that Callie Torres could walk. That and the deepened blue eyes told the Latina exactly what Arizona had planned once they returned to their room. Once they reached the door they had to slow to accommodate the remaining people filing out. At some point their hands had become unclasped meaning that once they had battled the slight crowd Arizona who had cleared the room first looked back looking concerned only for an instant until the wives' eyes met.

"Arizona!" shouted a voice from over Callie's shoulder making Callie turn. The blonde's friend Abby was fighting her way passed the few people who for some reason had decided to have a chat just outside the seminar room door, effectively blocking the exit. Both Arizona and Abby grinned at each other; Arizona it seemed had neglected her embarrassment from the previous evening. Both women embraced the other just as only old friends do.

"It's been so long! I saw you last night but you seemed busy. How have you been?" Abby asked as the duo broke apart. "Err…good. I'm at Seattle Grace Mercy West now" was Arizona reply clearly flustered at being questioned and the slight blush of embarrassment appeared in her cheeks; Callie hadn't informed her that Abby had seen her flee the dinning area. "Oh! And this is Callie Torres, my wife. Callie this is Abby" the blonde added it seemed remembering they were not alone.

The other brunette who Callie just realised was closer to Arizona's natural height, turned offering her, her hand to shake saying, "Pleased to meet you". Callie took the offered hand with a smile that she knew wouldn't quite reach her eyes, because of the pure almost agonising throb in her core. Arizona had set a fire, one which only she could distinguish and yet here she was being chum like with an old friend. Callie simply felt tense, and needed release. The need was animalistic and raw and a little bit scary.

Once attention had been averted away from the tall woman, Callie crossed her arms tight and shot knives at her other half with her icy glare. Though much to Arizona credit the blonde seemed to be immune to her threatening gaze. Somewhere in the back of the Latina's mind she knew she was being unfair and Arizona was catching up with an old friend; who were currently talking about Sofia and Abby's teenage son Oliver. Normally it would make Callie grin from ear to ear and turn into a gooey mess hearing Arizona talk about their daughter in such an animated and adoring way; however right now she could think of little else than the pounding in between her legs. The sensation which did not lessen when she altered her stance, attempting to gain even a little relief.

Oh god she just wanted to explode. "Speaking of Sofia, I'm going to go and give Mark a call and see how she's doing", Callie said to the other women without remembering when this excuse formed in her brain. Abby looked momentarily surprised but smiled it off, while there was a too knowing shimmer in the blonde's eye. Shuffling behind her wife in the direction of the main staircase Callie turned placing a hand which to the casual observe (such as Abby) was on her wife's lower back, though felt Arizona shiver slightly as her hand made contact with her backside. Pushing her front into Arizona's back, her left hand now resting on Arizona's left hip, she reached around to shake Abby's hand once again. "It was a pleasure to meet you", the Latina said fully aware of the shiver that had ran down her wife's spine. Two could play that game. "Will you be at the special meal thing they are hosting tonight?" the other brunette asked.

At this given moment Callie could like nothing more than to lock the blonde and herself in their room and not reappear until tomorrow morning; both being unable to walk straight. "Err…possibly. We were…thinking of eating out later", Arizona exclaimed with a quiver in her voice. Callie both felt amused and a deliciously painful twinge all over her body at the turn of phase "eating out"; and couldn't help but wonder if it was deliberate. Though by the blush which was had taken residence on the parts of Arizona's neck and face that she could see, it had been meant innocently. Which made it all the better. With one last squeeze to the PEDs surgeon's hip Callie turned calling "See you later" over her shoulder.

The Latina did not care that she walked with a slight odd footedness as she half ran towards the elevator just above the main staircase. Why the building didn't have it come to the foyer she didn't know. She only knew as she had several people pushing into her back, sides and front and she needed to get out the small confined space. She needed release and she needed it now and there was nothing but that small beautiful blonde in the lobby that was going to make it happen. Thankfully they were only a few rooms away from the elevator, so Callie simply fled the cramped mode of transport, hands deep in her pockets trying to retrieve her key. Grateful Arizona had one of her own.

Her clothes were stared to be removed as soon as she crossed the threshold of their room, and she was completely shed of all garments by the time she entered the bathroom. The cold air almost stung her heated flesh as she pushed the shower door open. The cold floor even clung to her slightly clammy feet as the glass door clicked behind her. Callie turned the shower on, instantly hating the small shower space as the cold water rain down upon her.

The displeasure soon evaporated with the oncoming steam as Callie allowed the water to wash over her washing away her day, but none of the desire that burned within her; that remained; strong and raging.

Her hand slid down the opposite arm; once, twice, three times. Callie closed her eyes as she pictured her blonde wife showering her body with attention. Arizona's slender fingers trailed across her clavicle, tracing every dip and peak. The blonde's fingers feathered their way across her skin like a breeze while the shower poured down onto her causing her hair to cling to her face. Callie's other hand rose and pulled the unwanted hair tie from her wet mane letting it fall somewhere upon the shower floor, her eyes still clammed shut.

Arizona's fingers danced their way down the valley between Callie's breasts causing her breath to hitch. Callie leant backwards until her back rested on the newly warmed tiles to remain upright. The wandering hand grazed her hardening nipple, causing her to gasp out right. The nub was soon swirled and pinched. A moment of disappointment and almost crazed desire followed as Callie realised even in this fantasy the warm water was not as good as her wife's hot mouth. Another almost painful tweak by the invading hand had the brunette groan loudly. The other breast received the same treatment.

The throb in between her legs was almost painful. Her hips bucked into the hand travelling down her soaked body. The nimble fingers slid over her trimmed hair, catching her swollen clit; causing her to gasp and her lower half to thrust forward. Her eyes almost shot open and it took more determination than she realised she had just to keep them closed.

The blonde's finger traced her swollen core, making Callie's hip jerk, legs quiver, and her breathe to shallow even further. Before the tall woman fell down, she lowered herself until she was sat on the warm floor, back pressed against the wall and foot pushed into the shower door. Arizona's hand only ceased movement for a moment, before caressing her engorged nub. Callie all but yelp, jerking upwards to gain more contact.

The long fingers slipped into her core with little resistance. Her breathing was fast and shallow now, and she could feel her heart pound against her ribcage. Her own juices coated the invading digits easily, her walls trying their hardest to grasp them. Callie's head lull slightly to the side, making sure her face was not in the water's path. In her mind's eye she could see Arizona's face looking down upon her as her fingers worked their magic, slipping in and out of her folds. Opening her eyes Callie saw through the steamed glass door, those piercing sapphire eyes looking back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys,

Thank you for all the messages (and there has been A LOT) and reviews encouraging me to write again, however sadly real life has stopped me a few weeks really. I promise to write again soon, but not just yet.

x


End file.
